The Great Crusades
This is the story, the legend and the myth of the great crusades that happened within the island's borders. The crusades were not well know during their making; only consisting of 2 - 3 small groups who took their own time and lives to purify the island's incorrect beliefs. This article will not only tell you their numbers, groups, etc but also their enemies and their great downfall into a legend. The first recorded crusade This crusade only consisted of 4 to 6 people, being small but well armed with their iconic helmets and surcoats with their strong but common longswords and bows. This group decided to do what was deemed impossible, something only mad men had tried to attempt - siege Aedwin de Steinburg. This crusade was actually only done by 2 members of the group, as the rest had gone off or had to stay behind which would be see as a bad thing for the crusaders but it instead worked in their favour. The 2 crusaders faced with such horrid odds, entered the castle via the side as the main gate was closed. Here they met small resistance, where 3 to 5 guards had fought back - all being slaughtered in the crusaders' path. The throne to Aedwin de Steinberg had been claimed but soon after they left their rule in search of their friends. The bodies of the guards littered the walls and court room. With no surprise, the two crusaders faced little to no damage from this ordeal. The second and possibly last crusade This crusade may be deemed the more well known crusade, this time by a new group consisting of 7 to 9 men all decked in their iconic uniform and weapons. This crusade took place in Hallengard instead of Aedwin de Steinberg which had previously been purged. This group had stormed in, un-rivaled but watched upon by the helpless Hallengardian troop who couldn't halt their movement to the Hallengard hall... The current 'king' Dernhelm was sitting in the throne with their group on tables to the sides, who had denied to speak with the crusader party. This led to an uproar but the party did not go further, instead picking on the citizens of Hallengard who were not of the same belief as the group, forcing them to repent their sins and change their ways or be purged from their lands through blade or cliffing. This happened for weeks on end until they were attacked by barbarians. These attackers had took over Hallengard but they were quickly removed by the group, who had lost quite a lot of their group, who died valiantly in the midst of battle. The remaining few were exiled for their actions, who felt cheated for their victories. The remaining few returned to the town who exiled them unfairly and began a murderous rampage, being cut down by the new and more equipped soldiers of Hallengard. The end of the legendary crusaders The crusades and the crusaders left after it ceased and no such thing has come upon the island in the likes of their brutality and supreme goals which some deny to be fair and zealous. These crusades were followed by one or two lone crusaders who ventured the lands; which was forever changed by these groups. Category:Legends